The Second Time Their Lips Met
by Haesselmaas
Summary: Just my version of Christian and Olli's first time :


The Second Time their lips met…

The second time their lips met, the air was filled with tension. Christian was just acting out all the feelings and the need that hadbeen building in him since Olli kissed him at the gym. And Olli… Olli's mind hadn't quite caught up with him yet. The kiss was filled with fire and both were acting on the moment until Christian's hand unexpectedly flew down to stop Olli's at his waist. They both stopped and looked down. Olli's mind finally caught up with him and he inwardly cursed himself for moving so fast. This was Christian's first time. They would have to take it one step at a time, even if Christian's body seemed to be saying the complete opposite. He slowly retraced his steps, lifted his hand from the waist to Christian'sneck and started massaging the back of his head.

Christian didn't know what he was doing. He was terrified. But instead of running away or looking like the sky had fallen his body took over. All the anger, confusion and - most of all - passion that had been building in him over the last few weeks took over his body in that moment and he stood by and watched as his body did all those things to Olli that he had been dreaming about for so long. Until that moment. When he grabbed Olli's wrist everything snapped into focus. He was suddenly inside himself again and he could think of nothing else but to breathe. He had no idea what was going to happen nor what he _needed_to happen. He didn't know whether to stay or go. But then Olli made that move. Christian felt the fingers massaging the back of his neck and he just let go. In one little motion Olli had made all his fears andconfusion go away. He closed his eyes and did what felt most natural at that moment. He kissed Olli. Not in the intense, passionate way they kissed before, but in a sweet, tender and caring way.

Christian was filled with a self confidence he never knew existed. Right now he felt ready to take on anything. And anyone. He opened his eyes and saw the zipper on Olli's jacket. For a few seconds his eyes locked with Olli's to ask a silent permission for this, but the green eyes only radiated care and affection. And an unspoken question about whether he was ready. And he was. If he was ever going to be ready, it should be while he felt like this. He opened the jacket halfway and pulled Olli down on the bed.

Once the jackets were on the floor, Christian started to examine Olli's body, experiencing for the first time how to touch another man like this. He let his hand travel around his shoulders, down his arms, over his chest and down his stomach. He stopped there. He didn't know how to do this. So he did what he felt he _could_do. He let his hand wander up under Olli's tank top, finding muscles and pressure points he wasn't used to. Another thing that surprised him was how hot this was making him. He had never thought looking at a man's chest could do that to him. He wondered whether that would apply to other parts of Olli's body as well... But no. He couldn't think about that now. If he did that he might give away how scared he was inside and he needed to stay in control. So as he slowly let his hands explore Olli's body, his mouth followed and kissed every place he touched. As the tank top was getting more and more in his way, the first thing he did when he got to Olli's mouth (besides kissing him) was to remove it, and by revealing the naked flesh to the fresh air it once again dawned on him what he was about to do. He was out of his element. He knew what to do with girls, but this wasn't a girl. This was Olli. But before he could get too freaked out, Olli reached up and stroked his face. He kept on stroking Christian's face and hair and pulling him down for sweet, calming kisses until he felt safe and at ease again, lying on Olli's chest. Then he turned them both over, and kissed him a few more times.

Olli wasn't used to this. He was a talker. And not in the dirty-talking kind of way, but in the way that he wasn't used to falling into bed with someone – especially someone inexperienced – without talking about it first. And certainly not someone who he cared about as much as he did Christian. But everything had happened so fast. First the argument in the bathroom which hadn't made sense to Olli until that moment. _"But I know what would be a better chat-name for you, Halunke… Asshole for example!"_ That line had hit him like a ton of bricks. Suddenly every conversation he ever had with both Christian and Gast84 was flashing by in his brain and the two different people were merging… He couldn't wrap his thoughts around it. He stormed into Christian's room filled with passion and anger and – somewhere – hope. He had left his mind somewhere in the bathroom. So now he didn't know how to handle this. He had a feeling Christian didn't want him to _actually _say what he was going to do, but he also didn't want to break any boundaries…

He shimmied his way down Christian's body, kissing his shoulder and chest on the way and stopped at the waistline. He looked up at Christian who was looking back at him, and nodding. Olli undid the belt and the pants and helped Christian off with them, and then he got to work. While reaching up and rubbing his nipple, Olli also started stroking the outside of Christian's boxers, watching Christian twitch as a response. When Christian started responding in earnest Olli decided to take it one step further, removing the one piece of clothing in his way. He constantly kept glancing up to see if there was any objection, but Christian had his head tilted back, seemingly enjoying the attention, so he kept going.

When Olli first took him in his mouth, Christian gasped. He had never tried this before, not even with girls, and he couldn't believe what he had been missing out on. Olli took him to a place he had never been before. A place where it was impossible to pretend, impossible not to express every emotion. He reached out his arms in a desperate attempt to find something to hold on to and after having knocked over several objects on the bedside table, he found himself holding on to the sheets until his knuckles were white. When he felt himself nearing completion it was a little too late to warn Olli, but it wouldn't have mattered, because Olli didn't seem to mind. He kept on going, swallowing every bit of him without complaining.

When Olli first returned to Christian's face, he kissed him and Christian tasted himself in his mouth. It was strange, but not as repulsive as he thought it was going to be. Right now, though, his mind was only on one thing. Did Olli expect him to return the favour? Because he didn't know if he could do that, he…he had to ask. "Olli…" he started, in between kisses, "do you want me to…?" Olli smiled. "Not necessarily. Only if you want to." Christian was relieved, but also…intrigued. Now that the pressure had been lifted he realized he actually had some sort of need to see and explore that part of Olli's body. What he would do when he got there he didn't know, but first things first. He needed to get out of this shirt. It felt stupid to still have this on when he wasn't wearing pants. He sat up, straddling Olli, and pulled off the shirt. He felt Olli's eyes on him and he was once again acutely aware of how much he meant to him. How much they meant to each other. He bent down and kissed him, tenderly. Whatever this was that they were doing, he needed him to know how important he was to him.

Christian now moved down Olli's body and ended up at his crotch. He took a deep breath, getting ready to do this. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, clearly saying that he would understand either way. That it was ok not to do this. But Christian felt that he needed to. He slowly but decidedly undid the belt and pulled it off. Then came the trousers. He undid the buttons and with every one he felt the bulge that was growing inside. He swallowed hard and continued. Once the pants were open he took a hard grip on the pant-legs and pulled them off. He was now almost face to face with the part of Olli that had been terrifying and yet enticing him ever since they started this whole ordeal tonight. He did what felt most natural: he reached out and touched it, stroking it through the cotton fabric. Olli sucked in air between his teeth so Christian assumed that was a good sign. He continued the motion, advancing the move a little with every stroke. Suddenly he felt very strongly that the cotton was in his way, so the most natural thing was to remove it. And he did. And for a moment all he could do was to look at him. He was so beautiful. He never really thought he was ever going to say that about another man and especially not about that part of the male anatomy, but there was no other word for it. He was beautiful. Mesmerized, he started stroking him again. He was amazed at how different hand actions could make Olli sigh or gasp or even stop moving. He started going faster now, feeling like he knew the routine of this. He knew what he liked himself, after all, so it shouldn't be that hard. He grinned for himself at this unexpected pun. He started working faster and when Olli finished he felt like he was on top of the world. He rolled off Olli and lay back on the bed, feeling secure and confident that nothing in his life would ever be as good as this. He turned his head and looked once more at the part of Olli he hadn't been allowed to see until tonight. It now looked deflated and sagging, but it was still beautiful. A couple of drops of come was left and without thinking Christian leant over and licked it off. Olli's cock twitched a little and Christian tasted the same kind of salty sweetness he had tasted earlier when Olli had kissed him. Same, but also different. He moved up the bed to lie beside Olli. For a moment they just stared at each other, and when Olli smiled Christian smiled back. Then he kissed him. And again. And again. And for longer periods. And then he rolled on top of him, feeling, yet again, that he was ready for anything.

A couple of hours later he woke up in his bed, next to another man. It didn't even matter that it was Olli, to Christian all that mattered was that he had woken up, naked, with another man. And everything that had happened last night, all the pleasure, all the wonderful experiences, went right out the window. He needed time to think. To get perspective. So he sat up in bed, but the moment he moved, Olli woke up and moved around to lie on his chest. In his racing mind, Christian felt it would be better with the lights on, so that Olli wouldn't be able to do anything to him that he wasn't able to see. And so he sat there, silently, absently stroking Olli's hair, trying to get a handle on the situation, and then Olli said that horrible thing: "Gast84, being with you felt wonderful".

The end.


End file.
